


What? Two Peters?

by xenospider



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Wade Wilson, Butt Plugs, Collars, Fellatio, Flogging, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obedience, PWP, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenospider/pseuds/xenospider
Summary: Wade being taken care of by two Peters. One is the nice Peter, and one is mercenary!Peter from another timeline/universe/whatever.This has zero plot. Just read the tags.





	What? Two Peters?

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this fic for months. Oops.

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

Wade stared up at Pete: his muscular thighs, the beautiful cock nestled between his legs, surrounded by dark curly hairs, the chiseled abs, and the scars on his body. Pete had lived a hard life and it showed. But he also _wanted_ Wade, and Wade was willing to take whatever he gave, was willing to give whatever he wanted. 

Pete put his hands on either side of Wade's face and forced his head at a sharper angle. “Are you going to be a good boy? Answer me. _Now_.”

“Yes,” Wade said, his dick twitching where it hung under his kneeling frame. “I'm going to be a good boy.”

“Yes, what?” Pete said, voice thick and dark. 

Wade gulped. “Yes, Master.”

Master nodded. “Good. Now, you know you're nothing but an animal, so you're going to act like one. Understand?” He squeezed Wade's cheeks just a little.

“Yes, Master,” Wade said again, a little more breathless this time. His cheeks felt hot, and the flush of anticipation rushed through him.

“Good. If you aren't a good boy, I'll have to punish you.” The tone in Master's voice suggested that he wanted to punish Wade. Wade knew how inventive and fun Master's punishments could be, but was also just enough afraid to feel a spike of adrenaline.

He wanted to be a good boy. “Whatever pleases you, Master.”

“What pleases me now is for you to be silent.” Master straightened up, removing his hands and leaving Wade’s cheeks feeling lonely and cold. “You’re wearing the collar tonight.”

Wade had been told to be quiet, so all he did was hum in response. His eyes followed Master's movements as he stepped aside and selected an item from a nearby table in the darkened room. It was a dark leather collar, thick and sturdy but lined with soft material so that it would not injure his sensitive skin. Master commanded him to stick his neck out, so Wade did, and Master fitted the collar securely around his neck.

“You remember the rule. You’re just an animal. You’re a well trained brute, and you’ll follow my commands.” Master took several steps back and folded his arms. “Now _heel._ ”

Wade shuffled forward on hands and knees and squatted in front of Master, looking up at him.

“You’re a fine animal, but you’re not presentable,” Master said, clucking his tongue in disapproval. Wade whined and ducked his head, shamed. It was true. Master stroked his head gently, massaging his bald skin. “Don’t worry, boy. I have someone to help make you look your best.”

Someone else? Wade looked up at his master and made a questioning _ruff_. He wondered who it could be. There he was, naked on the floor, nothing to hide his scars, and he was supposed to submit to someone he didn’t know? He managed to behave himself and not speak, but his nervousness showed in the way that he shook and tucked his shoulders in.

Master pulled out a leash and clipped it to his collar. “Be a good boy and calm down,” he commanded, tugging on the leash. Wade really wanted to be a good boy!

“Here, I’ll give you something to help you.” From his collection of toys, Master produced a blindfold. That made sense, Wade thought. If he couldn’t see, then he would be less nervous.

The blindfold was a very nicely made one, and also comfortable. Once it was wrapped around his head and buckled, the soft pads over his eyelids prevented any stray light from creeping around the edges. That plus the collar combined made Wade feel oddly safe and snug. His Master wouldn’t let anything happen to him that would genuinely hurt him.

Wade heard the door open. His fingers curled into the carpet underneath him as he quivered in anticipation. Who was this going to be? What were they going to do to make him presentable? He didn’t know. He listened as the sound of footsteps crossed the room towards him.

“Oh, he’s so nervous!” he heard Pete say, though the timbre of his voice had changed. It wasn’t as rough. It was much softer, actually, and had something in it that he--

Sensing rather than feeling the weight and warmth of a body in front of him, Wade let out a gasp when he felt lips press to his forehead and soft hands caress his shoulders. “It’s okay, beautiful boy, you’re okay,” the voice soothed.

Peter. It was Peter. It was _his_ Peter. Wade couldn’t help the happy grin that spread across his face, and to play his part he let his tongue stick out of his mouth.

“Looks like someone’s happy to see you,” Master said.

Wade wanted to reach out and hug Peter, wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss him senseless. Something of this desire must have shown in his expression or his body language, because Master tugged sharply on the leash.

“Stay,” he snapped.

Wade whined, but received an unexpected treat when he felt wet lips on his. Peter didn’t have the same restrictions that he did. Peter could kiss him and hug him. It was _Peter_ who was there to help make him presentable. What did that mean, anyway? Presentable how?

“Such a beautiful boy,” Peter said, stroking Wade’s head. “I have something for you. You’re going to look the best you can be. Are you ready?”

Wade nodded enthusiastically, wiggling his butt as if he had a tail. A moment later, he felt something fuzzy slip over the crown of his head. A headband which was tucked behind his ears. He felt floppy fuzzy fabric hanging from it. Oh! These were his ears! He experimentally tossed his head so that he could feel the softness brushing over his eyes and ears, and smiled at the feeling.

“Good boy! Who’s my good boy?” Peter said.

“I--” Wade opened his mouth to speak then stopped. Oops. He forgot. Master reminded him sharply with another tug on the leash and a warning noise.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Peter murmured in Wade’s ear, stroking his face. He kissed Wade’s cheek and shuffled around behind him. Spreading his hands flat over the back of Wade’s shoulders, he smoothed them down along Wade’s spine. “So handsome and strong. A good, strong boy, aren’t you?”

Master tapped fingers on the back of Wade’s head. “Down,” he said.

Wade obeyed, bending over so that his forehead was pressed into the carpet between his hands. This left his butt in the air, and he felt soft, warm hands massage him there, smoothing down the back of his thighs and back up the sides.

“Lovely,” Peter said, and his voice and touches were so nice that Wade felt like he was floating. He wanted to feel Peter’s caresses all day long. Especially with the way Peter rubbed his thumbs gently into Wade’s crack, spreading him a little, encouraging him to part his thighs further. “I’m going to massage you with oil so you’re gleaming and pretty as a picture.”

Oh, yes. Yes please. Wade whimpered in happy eagerness, squirming on the floor. He heard shuffling around, and murmured voices--strange that they were so similar, but Master's voice was a little hoarse from smoking--and a minute later he felt warm oil dribbling over his skin, starting with his exposed hole and trailing up his back. The sensation made him moan, especially as it dribbled down over his balls and his half hard cock.

Before it could cool, he felt Peter’s hands on him again, rubbing the oil into his perpetually tormented skin. His fingers rubbed and kneaded, easing tension in his ass and thighs that Wade was hardly even aware of because it was so perpetually there. Its absence, however, he noticed that, and it was great. 

“I love your body, Wade,” Peter said. “Your powerful body. I love feeling your muscles under my hands. I love how they ripple under your skin.” 

Oh how Wade loved hearing that. His dick swelled to full attention and he groaned open-mouthed against his hand, face still smushed against the carpet.

One of Peter’s hands smoothed up his back along his spine, caressing and rubbing through the oil. It felt really nice, soothing. Then Wade almost broke character when he felt Peter’s other hand slip down to tease along his perineum and cup his balls. He squeezed gently, tugging just a little on the loose skin. 

Wade bit his lip to stop from making a more human noise, but he couldn’t help his hips twitching in need.

“I love this part of your body too,” Peter said, fingers spreading oil onto his cock. “Such a beautiful, strong organ. I love how it tastes and how it feels inside me.” He began to stroke, rubbing fingers over every sensitive ridge and scar, sending electric tingles shooting into Wade’s hips.

“We need to dress it up a little,” Peter continued. To Wade’s chagrin, Peter removed his wonderful hands for a long agonizing minute. When they returned, he felt a cock ring slipped onto him, and it was stretched so that one after another of his balls was squeezed through, binding his genitals up in a nice little package. Then he started to stroke again. 

Oh, it was torment, but he loved it anyway, because Peter was touching him, and Peter was still telling him how wonderful and beautiful and strong his body was. And then it got even better, because more oil was poured onto him and one of Peter’s fingers rubbed circles around his rim, spreading it around.

“Look how your body flutters when I touch you. I love it. You love being touched like this, hmm?” Wade nodded quickly, not wanting Peter to stop. “I'm going to get you ready now, okay?”

One slippery finger pushed into him, and Wade sighed and made himself relax. It was not difficult. He spread his knees further, ignoring the rough texture of the carpet rubbing against his skin. 

“Good boy,” Peter said. 

Wade's back arched and he panted open mouthed as another of Peter's fingers worked into him, sliding smoothly against his inner walls and ever deeper. Almost… almost at that spot… and then Peter hit it, and Wade's nerves sparked to life. Just as he gasped with pleasure, it was cut off as the collar jerked around his neck. 

Just in case he forgot Master was there.

“Dogs getting groomed are given a treat while they're being worked on, don't they?”

“They do,” Peter agreed. His voice was a purr, his fingers divine as they plunged deeper and dragged over Wade's prostate. More delightful shivers. 

“Up,” Pete said. Wade scrambled to obey, even though Peter's fingers were still in him. “Up” while he wore the collar just meant hands and knees, and since he was being such a good boy he did as he was expected. 

What treat was he going to get? 

“No dog treats for you,” Master said, “but I've got something for your mouth to do.”

Wade would have looked up at him, _wanted_ to see him, but he was of course still blindfolded. He could smell Pete's skin before he felt pubic hairs brushing over his nose. 

“Dogs like to play with balls,” Pete said. He arched his hips, and Wade felt Pete's scrotum against his lips. “Get them good and slobbery.”

Sticking out his tongue, Wade lapped at the skin at the base of Master’s cock. That didn't seem to be acceptable, however, because Master snarled and tugged the leash. 

“Lower,” he barked. “And if I feel teeth, you'll be sorely regretting it.”

Wade hastened to fulfill the command, parting his lips and pushing forward to bury his face in Master’s crotch. He laved the sensitive area with his tongue, gasping and adding more vigor to his efforts when he felt Peter adding a third finger to his hole. His hands itched with the desire to wrap his arms around Master's legs and cling to him while he did this, but he knew that dogs didn't have hands and he couldn't use paws like that. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, loving the smell and the taste of Master’s clean skin, filling his senses as Peter worked him over, stretching him.

“Oh, yes, who's our good boy?” Peter said, rubbing soothing circles over Wade's ass with his free hand. “Our good beautiful boy.”

_Please, please,_ Wade begged silently, not sure what he was begging for, because he already loved what he was getting. Peter's nice touches, Master's hot flesh under his tongue, the anticipation of wondering what they were going to do to him. 

Then Peter's hands left him, and he whimpered in complaint. Another jerk of the leash. 

“Hush,” Master demanded. It made Wade whimper again, which was followed by another harsh tug, putting pressure on his throat.

In apology, Wade opened his mouth to try and fit as much of Masters sack in at once, sucking and slurping as best as he could. He had to tilt his head this way and that as the ears from his headband kept getting in the way. 

From behind, Wade felt a hand on the back of his neck, smoothing down his spine. “I'm going to add the finishing touch,” Peter said. He pushed something solid but soft against Wade's hole, rubbing it around a few times until Wade was squirming, and then pushed it in. It widened a little, and went in further until it was _just_ brushing his prostate, then it narrowed suddenly and his muscles automatically sucked in around it. 

Then something was tickling his thighs, and he realized it was a tail. He forgot about playing with Master’s testicles for a moment to swish his hips and feel the softness against his skin. He also groaned because the plug was enough to tease his spot inside but not enough to get him off. Not that he could with the cock ring squeezing around his erection. 

“What a fine animal we have here,” Master said, easing up on the leash a little to stroke Wade's head and caress behind his real ears. “I'm going to make him show ready. You've made him gleam, now I'm going to make him glow.”

Wade could guess what that meant. His dick throbbed at the thought of Master beating him while he had the tail plug in, teasing at his prostate. 

“Come,” Master said, and he led Wade across the room. Wade couldn't see, so he had to trust his master, which was easy enough to do. His master wouldn't ever really hurt him. 

“Stay,” was the next command, and Wade held where he was. The collar tugged on him again, but from down below this time. He heard a _click_ and with the change in pressure he guessed that it had been affixed to somewhere on the floor. 

Next thing he knew, someone was lifting the blindfold off his eyes, and he saw Peter sitting on the floor in front of him smiling. Peter was naked, soft and unscarred and so beautiful, so much a sight for sore eyes that he nearly cried. Peter kissed him, their lips molding together so perfect and nice.

“Now this is going to be a bit of a workout, okay? Can you handle it, my handsome boy?”

God, yes, anything, anything for Peter, for his master. He whined and leaned forward to press his head against Peter's chest, sneaking a kiss in against a nipple where he thought Master couldn't see. There was no harsh command or smack on his ass, so he was in the clear. 

Not that it would matter, ultimately. Because Wade knew what a “workout” meant. 

“Look here,” Master said. “I want you to see what I'll be working with.”

Wade tilted his head, and froze at the sight of what Master held, and the look in his eyes. It was as predatory as he'd ever seen it. And what he held, well, it looked more like a medieval torture implement than a regular flogger. He supposed that that's what they'd started as, but metal barbs?? He had a healing factor, yes, but how was that supposed to be fun? 

Master draped the ends of the flogger over Wade's back and dragged it down slowly, letting it scratch him just a little bit. “You can handle this, can't you?”

Wade didn't think he could. But he didn't want to disappoint his master. He didn't want to be a bad boy just because he couldn't handle what was asked of him. 

“Aw, you're nervous, aren't you boy?” Master said, voice sweeter than the situation suggested. “We'll just have to make sure you're calmed down.”

Peter planted kisses against Wade's face, then pulled the mask down again to cover his eyes and block his sight. Wade gazed at him, pleading silently for him to intervene, but Peter just kissed him again. A moment after the darkness returned, Wade felt something press against his lips. 

“Open up, now,” Peter said. Wade whimpered, hesitating. Peter petted him gently and leaned forward to nuzzle and kiss his ear. “Be a good boy for me, please? It'll be ok.”

Well if Peter said so. Wade took a deep breath and opened his mouth, allowing the item—a ball gag—to be pressed inside. Peter buckled it behind his head, petting him and telling him what a good boy he was. The words felt good, but he was still afraid of how nasty that flogger looked. His dick was getting a bit soft in response. 

“Some pups get nervous at the groomer,” Peter said, palm pressed against Wade's cheek. “I have some calming music for you to listen to.”

Uh. What? Wade frowned, but was too curious and wanted to know where that idea was going. He bowed his head as Peter slipped rubbery ear buds into his ears. Oh. They were noise canceling. He was effectively blind and deaf, making his other senses that much sharper. Like how he could feel Master still running that awful flogger over his skin softly, sending tingles of fear and anticipation through him. 

Then he heard music. It was… weird. Well, not what he was expecting, in any case. It was some new age piano and strings tune with bird sounds and streams thrown in. It took him too long to figure out that it was literally music for dogs. Including noises to desensitize from outdoor stimuli. 

Wade couldn't see, couldn't speak, couldn't hear anything but the music in his ears, and Peter stood up and left him. The music didn't help at all, and he wanted to collapse to the floor, but he didn't dare. 

Then the first strike landed. It was hard and sudden, and he had absolutely no warning so he wasn’t ready. He cried out at the sting across his backside and jerked forward, the collar tugging around his neck and preventing him from escaping. 

Another strike, and another. Wade's body twitched with each one, but something felt wrong. He was expecting it to hurt a lot more. He didn't feel his skin tearing or anything. Oh, it still stung like a bitch, but it was a good sting, and not a bad one. 

Master aimed his strikes carefully to not dislodge Wade's tail, hitting on one side then the other, then started working over the back of his thighs. Wade moaned and yelped into the gag as his skin heated up, and the warm pain of the flogger contrasted so much with the soothing dog music in his ears that it somehow made it stronger. But it was also a different pain from the chronic discomfort of his skin, and in many ways the sting of the flogger made the long term pains disappear.

His world had narrowed to these sensations, everything else gone, and he started to drift off, losing the torment of his mind in the face of the torment of his body. He couldn't stop this, didn't _want_ to stop being the focus of Master's attention, and he allowed himself to take it. Eventually he was moaning almost continuously, and drool oozed down his chin around the gag. 

His focus was brought back to the world somewhat when he felt soft hands touching his face. They smoothed over his cheeks, wiped the wetness from around his lips. He felt them caress his shoulders, and a mouth was pressed over his ear, close enough to break through the noise canceling of the headphones. Peter, it was Peter, obviously, and he began to murmur praise in Wade's ear. 

“You're doing so well. I knew you could do it. You're so good and strong.” Peter was sitting on the floor in front of him again, and those talented hands were rubbing over Wade's neck and arms. He pulled the ear buds out and Wade heard them clatter to the floor where Peter tossed them. Peter's hands stroked over Wade's forehead, down his face again. He rubbed his lips over Wade’s cheeks, smooching him through the gag. 

“My good boy, I love you so much.” A kiss on his forehead. 

_I love you so much_. Wade's heart nearly stopped. He sobbed into the gag, a well of emotion breaking free from hearing Peter say this to him while he was raw and open and bare from the flogging and the rest of the game they'd been playing. He loved Peter, too. He wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him so badly, he tried to force the words out, but he wasn’t allowed to speak.

“Shh, shh sweet boy,” Peter said, with more smoothing touches, so different from what Master was doing. “Just a little longer. I know you can do it.”

Wade nodded as well as he could and leaned into Peter, who didn't stop petting him and murmuring sweet things to him while Master beat him.

Finally, _finally_ the strikes with the flogger stopped, and Wade yelped when Master smacked him on the butt with the flat of his hand. This noise shifted into a low moan as the tail butt plug shifted inside him. Master was pushing on it, forcing it to tease against his prostate.

“Well. Now that is what I call glowing,” Master said. He unbuckled the gag, which Peter then gently pulled free of Wade’s sore lips.

Wade’s arms and legs were shaking from the exhaustion of holding himself up for all of that, and he felt the pressure from the leash ease up. Peter tugged on him gently, and Wade collapsed on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is incomplete. Wade was supposed to find out that merc!Peter was just fucking with him and didn't actually use the nasty-looking flogger.
> 
> Uh, whether I put more time into this will depend completely on what kind of feedback I get, so make sure to leave kudos/comments/etc.
> 
> And if you wanna find me on tumblr, I'm at @[bexorz](http://bexorz.tumblr.com/). On my blog you can also find ways to show me support in more concrete ways if you want.


End file.
